


kiss me, loser

by starryswans (shakespearb)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dare, Drunken Shenanigans, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearb/pseuds/starryswans
Summary: Eren makes a mental note to never allow Sasha and Connie to decide on punishments ever. Especially when they're drunk.— in which Eren lost in an UNO game and his penalty is to kiss Jean.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	kiss me, loser

**Author's Note:**

> my first aot fic ohoho :D
> 
> i may have self projected into eren a little. also i am still thinking of drunk!jean eventhough its been a day since i wrote it... also also i have an addiction to laughing jean. im sorry for the overload of that here. i just love him

Eren should have never underestimated this whole thing. He was a fool for letting his guard down when his friends were involved. He only has himself to blame, really.

Or maybe not. 

Eren glared at the green bottle in front of him, shooting daggers out of his eyes. The bottom of the bottle was pointing at him, and it almost felt like the bottle was mocking him. On the other side where the top was, the magical (cursed) bottle pointed at his target. Jean Kirschtein.

Eren desperately tried to change the subject, coming out with various different proposals to change his situation. But his pleads were buried under the echoes of drunken Connie and Sasha's loud, excited cheerings. Eren looked over at Armin and pleaded for help but the blonde, too busy trying to keep Mikasa from exploding, could only shrug. Eren sighed and turned to look at Jean. He was still quiet, simply observing the things happening around them. 

"Jean and Eren sitting in the room! K I S S I N G!" Sasha's singing pierced through Eren's ears. 

How did he get in this situation? Well, firstly, who would have thought that the entire circle had +2s and +4s in their hands. With only one card left in hand, Eren was sure to win. Until his turn came back around and he was left with no other choice but to draw another 18 cards. 

Secondly, Connie and Sasha should never be allowed to make up the punishments. Rightfully, Jean should have been the one to choose the penalty, since he won the game. However, that horse-faced idiot passed the rights to Connie and Sasha because "his penalties are boring" (Eren's hate for Jean multiplied tenfold). The duo quickly chose the punishment to be spin-the-bottle, with Eren having to kiss whoever the bottle pointed to for five whole seconds.

Thirdly, of course, was the cursed bottle stopping directly at Jean's direction. Out of everyone in the circle, it decided to stop right in front of Jean. Now, if Eren had the choice, he would not kiss anyone. Heck, if he had too, he would rather make out with his own reflection in the mirror. But no, the bottle decided Eren has not suffered enough.

"Just kiss him already Eren. We don't have all night!" Connie complained, poking Eren's side.

Eren glared at him before sighing, "Can we please change the penalty?" 

Sasha shook her head. It was a firm rejection. Eren was caught in a bind and nothing could change his fate. He wondered if he could get away with a fake kiss, covering with his hand or something. Maybe he could run away. 

"Oi oi Jaeger. You scared?" Jean finally broke his silence, grinning widely at Eren. 

Eren really wished he could shoot lasers out of his eyes right then. How could he still smirk like that? If only Jean knew how much shit he was in for allowing this entire ordeal to happen. Stupid horse-face.

Eren stood up and walked over to Jean. He took slow, deliberate steps and stopped just a step away from Jean's crossed legs. Eren bent down so that he was at eye-level with Jean. Eren leaned closer and closer, until he was mere centimeters from Jean. He paused for a moment. 

Then he pulled away, laughing while pointing at Jean, "I have to kiss this ugly face?" 

Eren turned back to look at Jean, who was now scowling at his words. It was Eren's turn to grin, having won the last laugh. Or so he thought.

"Stop making up excuses. Shut up and do it already," Jean voiced through gritted teeth before laughing and loudly continuing, "Or could it be that you actually like me but you're too much of a pussy to kiss me and expose yourself, huh?"

The embers of frustration in Eren combusted. His senses closed in on Jean, and all regards for anyone else in the room left his system. Eren roughly grabbed Jean's shirt and pulled him closer, whispering a soft "Fuck you". Their lips roughly crashed against one another. The sensation was nothing dreamy, with both their lips being chapped and having traces of cheap beer. Eren pulled away after five seconds, completing his penalty completely. 

Wasting no time, Eren walked back to his spot and sat down. Jean was left in disarray, the (not so) sudden kiss caused him to be taken aback. Connie laughed at the two of them, while Sasha gleefully showed the picture she snapped on her phone screen. Eren just shrugged and leaned back on his hands as he watched the scene unfold before him. Seeing the shock and fluster in Jean's face confirmed it; Eren did have the last laugh in the end. 

* * *

"See you Armin," Eren said as Armin walked out of the elevator.

The party ended a while later and everyone has returned to their room. Eren was now left with Jean since their rooms were a few floors away from the rest. They kept quiet in the elevator, an awkward silence filling the elevator. 

Until the door closed completely.

"You didn't have to go and say those mean things, you know," Jean muttered, turning to look at Eren. 

"Sorry," Eren apologised.

"Sorry doesn't help Jaeger."

Exasperated, Eren crossed his arms and asked, "What do you want me to do then, Kirschtein?"

Jean turned again, crossing his arms too and brushing his beard like he was a wise, old philosopher. The elevator dinged and the doors opened as they reached Eren's floor. Eren decided that if Jean was not going to give an answer, he would just pretend nothing happened. So he walked out of the elevator, lifting his hands to wave goodbye without turning back.

Except, he heard Jean's footsteps behind him. Eren stopped in his tracks and turned around. Jean looked at Eren with raised eyebrows, questioning Eren's actions as if he himself was not doing anything weird. 

"Dude, your dorm's upstairs. Are you that drunk?" Eren commented.

Jean shrugged and continued to walk to Eren's room. With no trouble at all, he punched the keypad numbers on the door and unlocked Eren's room. Jean walked in like he owned the place as Eren followed suit. Eren shut the door behind him. Without giving him a second to react, Jean pulled Eren by the arm and pushed him onto the bed.

"Jean Kirschtein. What. Are. You. Doing?" 

"Payback for hurting my feelings, babe," Jean replied, smiling victoriously as he hovered over Eren.

"I hate you, you know that?"

Jean's deep chuckle echoed through the room, "I love you too babe. Now, if I may?"

Eren blamed the beer for what he was about to do next.

Pulling Jean down, Eren smirked and quoted what Jean had said before his penalty, "Shut up and do it already." 

Feeling the ticklish shadows of Eren's breath on his lips and hearing Eren's smug voice as he challenged him, Jean let go. He allowed the lust and the alcohol to take control. He closed the gap between them and let their lips meet again in a sloppier, thirstier kiss than before. 

* * *

"Hey Eren, how do you think they'd react if they knew how much you really like kissing me?" Jean asked as he brushed his fingers through Eren's disheveled hair.

The soft sound of Eren smacking Jean's bare chest resonated in the quiet room. Jean laughed as he buried his face into the crook of Eren's already marked neck, leaving trails of kisses up to his jawline. Eren whimpered and pushed Jean away.

Eren then turned to lovingly cup his boyfriend's face with his right hand and whispered, "Say a word and I'll leave you bed ridden for weeks, sweetheart."

"Why am I dating you again?"

"Because I'm Eren Jaeger, duh."

Jean chuckled, "You're right. I love you."

"That's very gay of you Kirschtein," Eren remarked as he placed his arm over Jean's body and pulled him closer before resting his chin on Jean's shoulder, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are welcomed!
> 
> you can also find me on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spearbeans_) or [tumblr!](https://spearbeans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
